The new cultivar is a product of selection by the inventor. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘ROBLET’, was discovered from a selection process involving two branch sports identified and selected by Robert Edward Lee Apr. 14, 2007 in Loxley, Ala., at a commercial nursery. The parent variety producing this naturally occurring mutation is Rhododendron ‘Roblen’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,248, also invented by Robert Edward Lee. After identifying the two similar, but different branch mutations, the inventor confidentially evaluated and compared the two varieties over approximately two years. After confidential testing and evaluation, ‘ROBLET’ was selected by the inventor due to its more compact plant growth, better flower form and better foliage.
The inventor first directed propagation of ‘ROBLET’ by vegetative cuttings on Jun. 20, 2007 at a commercial nursery in Loxley, Ala. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. Multiple generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.